


Without You, I Don’t Know Who I’d Be…

by iZombi



Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [14]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Best Friends, Catching Up, Gen, M/M, Playing Catch Up, Ser Proletious accepts, about each other, apologizing for previous behavior, friends talking, the apology, two lovable dorks, who care deeply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: This story takes place after the ending of “What Was Once Broken, Can Be Repaired…”, Where we find Ser Proletious and Hoots catching up after not talking for two weeks and three days since the accident. Hoots still feels incredibly bad for how he acted and wants to apologize to his best friend once more.
Relationships: The Hootsman (Gloryhammer) / Ser Proletius (Gloryhammer)
Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Without You, I Don’t Know Who I’d Be…

After the celebration of two friends getting back together once again, everyone else had left to go do whatever it was that they wanted to do, however, Ser Proletious and The Hootsman were currently playing ‘catch up’ as they had missed each other’s presence for two weeks and three days since the accident.

They had currently moved and relocated to Proletious’ room, where it would be considerably much more comfortable for them to talk and relax for a while in each other’s presence.

“So… tell me, what were you up to during that time?” Hoots asked with much curiosity.

“I had my nose buried in books and work honestly…” he sighed, “It was boring but it kept me busy…” he confessed, leaned back into his chair.

“Why work? I-… You also know that if you wanted to talk to others you could’ve, right? I wasn’t going to stop you…” Hoots commented

Proletious nodded, “I know that you wouldn’t have stopped me and that you likely would’ve left me alone, but I just couldn’t… I mean not only because of what happened between us but mostly because I had been putting off so much work from before…” he explained

“Oh… so _that’s_ why…” Hoots nodded, finally understanding why he didn’t leave his room or study.

“Yeah, and Zargothrax was plenty kind enough to bring me food-“

“Yeah, I mean, we don’t want you to starve…” Hoots added

Proletious laughed, “Starve? Who, me?” he asked, with a warm smile on his lips.

Hoots smiled when he saw the other’s smile, his laughter rang in his ears, filling him up with an overwhelming sense of joy.

Hoots sighed and laughed back, “I-…” he stopped himself from speaking, his cheeks flushing pink.

Proletious raised an eyebrow in intrigue, “Oh? What were you going to say?” he asked him.

Hoots hummed, “Ah, it’s nothing…” his head turned away.

Proletious sat up now in his chair, he leaned on the table in interest, “Oh no! Come on, please! Tell me!” he pleaded with a smile and a chuckle.

Hoots hummed again and he turned to face him, but somehow couldn’t find himself to look into his eyes, “Ah-… I just-…” he bit his lip momentarily, the blush deepening slightly.

“I’m just glad to have you back…” he finally admitted.

Ser Proletious looked at his friend and his nervous flushed face, he could tell that he deeply loved and cared for him, that fight must’ve really wrecked him to have had temporarily lost his companion.

He opened his mouth, “Me too my dear friend…” he gave him a warm smile that Hoots did not return as he looked away and down at the floor.

“H-Hey, what’s wrong? Why won’t you look at me all of the sudden…?” He asked, worried about his friend.

Hoots sighed, “I just feel horrible over how I acted-“ he frowned and clenched a fist, “-So childish, I should’ve asked you first and all of this could’ve-“

Proletious stopped him, grabbing his hand with his own, “Look, I get it, I do… You don’t have to feel responsible or ashamed, sometimes we act without thinking and things happen, it’s alright-“

“It isn’t, I hurt your feelings!” Hoots retorted

Ser Proletious chuckled, “Yes, I am aware, and it’s ok Hoots, it's already in the past… don’t worry about it…”

Hoots looked at him, his head cocked to the side like a puppy who didn’t hear what its master said, “You’re…not…mad?” he asked

He shook his head, “No, why should I still be? You made amends there’s no need to hold grudges…”

Hoots bit his lip, still unsure of himself, “…you sure you’re not just saying this…? To make me feel better?”

Ser Proletious gave him a face that said ‘ _seriously?’_ and he got up from his chair, approaching his friend he pulled him into a deep hug, “I’m _sure_ …”

Hoots remained silent for a while but hugged back regardless, “I’m sorry…” he said, breaking the silence.

Ser Proletious sighed, “I forgive you…”

“Promise?”

he nodded, “Promise…”


End file.
